


Stay

by twoturtlesinabathtub



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Idiots in Love, M/M, [shrug emoji]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoturtlesinabathtub/pseuds/twoturtlesinabathtub
Summary: Just days after Laslow moves in with Saizo, the ninja is assigned a mission that separates them for an entire month. Which isn’t frustrating. Not one bit.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This would fit into the timeline of Chapter 12 of _(Not-So) Strong Riposte_ , my multichaptered Saizo/Laslow fic, but you don’t necessarily have to have read it before this.

When Laslow had initially decided to stay in Hoshido with Saizo, it had never occurred to him in the whirlwind of activity that had followed to wonder where he would actually _stay_. Lord Xander had told him that he and Prince Ryoma were going to find Laslow a job, and suggested that the retainer return to Nohr to retrieve his belongings. Laslow did so—not that there was much to retrieve—and was given temporary quarters in Shirasagi Castle until he could find a more permanent place to stay.

Still, it was no secret why Laslow was relocating to Hoshido in the first place, and he consequently moved in with Saizo shortly after returning from Nohr. If Laslow weren’t so hopelessly besotted with the ninja, he probably would’ve felt embarrassed about how obvious it was that they were together.

A mere handful of days after they’d begun to share quarters, however, Saizo was assigned to a reconnaissance mission near the Mokushu-Izumo border. Laslow’s heart dropped into his stomach when Saizo told him about it. There they were, about to finally settle in together, and it had to be put off for an entire month, at the very least. Perhaps it would be for the best—Laslow was still working hard to adapt to his new occupation, and the decorum of diplomatic relations wasn’t something that could be learned overnight. So, he pushed down his selfish feelings, helped Saizo pack, and awoke the next morning to find himself alone.

It took a couple of weeks for Laslow to stop sulking about Saizo’s absence. The rational part of him realized that they wouldn’t be able to spend as much time together as either of them wanted. Eventually, Laslow began to think that it was a good thing that they weren’t constantly together—it left little time for the two of them to take the other for granted. Once he came to that conclusion, he went from stewing about Saizo being away to patiently looking forward to his return.

Okay, so “patiently” was a bit of an exaggeration, but it wasn’t like Laslow had pouted in public. Much. He was going to count that as a win. It was just that wishing night after night for Saizo to be by his side had made Laslow...frustrated. Sexually. Fate was a cruel mistress, indeed, making Laslow fall in love with a man as handsome as Saizo and then tearing them apart. It was rude, really.

Thirty-two aggravating days later, a courier arrived at the palace with the news that Saizo’s party would be returning to the capitol the following evening. Filled with a newfound excitement, Laslow tried to become as absorbed in his work as possible in an attempt to make the hours pass more quickly. When late afternoon the next day came around, he was practically buzzing with anxious energy and pacing in his and Saizo’s quarters. Most of his work was finished, which meant that his mind was filled with nothing but thoughts of Saizo. And...yes, that.

He wondered if Saizo had been experiencing similar frustration at being away from Laslow for so long. Laslow hoped he had, at least, to even up the playing field a little. If Saizo had, then perhaps he was looking forward to being intimate with Laslow, too. And that got the dancer thinking.

Saizo was a ninja. A planner. His backup plans had backup plans. Maybe Laslow could take a leaf from his book. What was the worst that could happen?

So he prepared for it, just on the off-chance that it could happen, and attempted to finish his work. Laslow wanted to stay awake for Saizo’s return, to be as close to him as soon as he was able. But as he sat at their room’s table, reading scroll after scroll by lamplight, his eyelids started to droop and he finally let loose an enormous yawn. His eyes slid over to his and Saizo’s futon. A small nap wouldn’t hurt, he reasoned. Just a few minutes. Then he’d be bright-eyed and raring to go when Saizo arrived. Laslow made his way over to the bed and huffed out a sigh in relief as he flopped down. A few minutes wouldn’t hurt. Just a few.

* * *

Laslow’s eyes blinked open at the sound of a door sliding shut. He’d always been a light sleeper, so he sat up and peered into a corner of the room where he saw a dimly lit figure in front of a low chest of drawers. “Hey, you’re back” he said quietly, a smile slipping into his voice.

“I’m back,” Saizo replied quietly, still turned away as he unpacked his bag. “I’m sorry for waking you.”

“Don’t worry, I was just taking a quick nap,” Laslow replied, standing and straightening out his sleeping clothes. “It’s late—you must be pretty tired, huh?”

Saizo turned from where he’d discarded his armor, gloves, and mask, looking at Laslow wordlessly. He crossed the room to stand in front of the shorter man, then reached to tilt Laslow’s chin up with a finger. “I was,” he murmured. Laslow’s heart thumped loudly in his chest as Saizo leaned down to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

When they pulled apart, Laslow grinned. “What a smooth talker.”

“If you say so.”

“I do. I missed you.” Laslow felt a bit flushed.

Saizo’s face was looking no better. “And I missed you.” There was a long pause as they looked at each other; Laslow got the inexplicable feeling that their futon, just a few feet away from where they stood, was suddenly a great, looming presence in the room. Almost like he’d read Laslow’s mind, Saizo huffed out a sigh. “I don’t mean to seem stiff. I’m just not familiar with the...protocol...of a situation such as this.”

Laslow sighed, realizing that the same thing was on their minds, and wrapped his arms around Saizo’s neck. “What a sexy thing to say.”

Saizo’s eyebrows nearly shot into his hairline. “‘Sexy’?” He sounded like a kid who was trying out an obscene word for the first time. “That’s a new one.”

Laslow scoffed. “Are you kidding? Women flock to you in droves, just like they do to your brother. That contest proved as much, remember?”

“You still haven’t moved past that? It was a long time ago. And anyway...” Saizo’s hands trailed down Laslow’s sides. “you know that their wiles have no effect on me.”

Laslow smirked teasingly. “But mine do.”

Saizo gave a little snort, but his mouth still curved upwards. “I suppose you could say that.” He kissed Laslow’s cheek softly, then the curve of his jaw.

Laslow let out a pleased little hum as Saizo’s lips continued to trail down the side of his neck, stopping to press a kiss to one of his collarbones. “You really are, you know,” he continued. “Sexy. Hot as hell, if I may be so bold.”

Saizo pulled back and gave him a flat look. “Are you drunk?”

The dancer barely refrained from rolling his eyes. “No. Just honest. You’re almost criminally handsome.” Saizo’s hands began to stroke Laslow’s sides gently. Laslow could practically feel the warmth of the ninja’s skin through the material of his jinbei.

“I could say the same of you.” Saizo bent down towards Laslow as if to kiss him, but stopped and looked away at the last second, his face beginning to flush.

Laslow laughed quietly. “Are you nervous?”

“No,” was Saizo’s quick response, and his forehead crinkled. “I’m never nervous.”

Laslow was, and he could admit it. He didn’t like feeling vulnerable. Both men were more than familiar with the security of wearing masks. He was worried—worried that he’d screw something up, never having been this close to someone before. Old insecurities that had plagued him since his younger years threatened to flare up as he stared at the man before him.

But this was _Saizo_ , Laslow reminded himself. He was probably just as nervous as Laslow, and this thought actually helped to calm the dancer down. Filled with a new resolve, Laslow went up on the balls of his feet to brush his lips against Saizo’s. He pulled back a bit and there was a pause as they locked eyes. Then, like a switch had flipped, Saizo moved forward and kissed Laslow firmly, his breath shuddering from his chest. Laslow’s arms tightened around the other man’s neck as he felt strong, callused hands grasp his waist to bring their bodies closer together.

Saizo’s kisses were slow, a bit clumsy in his inexperience; Laslow couldn’t help but think that it felt a little strange, Saizo being less experienced than himself. The ninja came off as reactionary, brusque, naturally dominant. Ironically, though, he was somehow even more shy than Laslow whenever it came to things like showing affection. That wasn’t to say that Saizo didn’t like doing so in private—he’d expressed romantic sentiments several times to Laslow, swearing that they’d never part, that he’d always remain faithful, that he would never conceal anything from him. His words always made Laslow feel like he was turning to mush, much like how he felt in Saizo’s arms at the current moment.

When the ninja made no move to deepen the kiss after some time had passed, Laslow took initiative. Carefully, he pressed his tongue to the seam of Saizo's lips, pulling a little grunt of surprise from Saizo before he acquiesced. He met the careful press of Laslow’s tongue with his own, the kiss becoming more exploratory as they grew used to it.

Laslow noted absently that Saizo was pure _heat_ , and if he felt like he was melting as they kissed, he couldn’t really say that he minded. Then Saizo—on accident, most likely—did something absolutely _filthy_ with his tongue and Laslow moaned pitifully, one of his hands clenching in Saizo’s dark red hair. Saizo inhaled sharply at the movement and then released the breath in a low, pleased hum. Laslow had paid attention to that, so he pulled a little harder. He squeaked in surprise when Saizo groaned, one of the hands that had been on Laslow’s lower back sliding down to rest on the curve of his ass, squeezing experimentally.

Laslow’s reaction was positive, to say the least. His breath stuttered and he swung his hips forward to meet Saizo’s own. The redhead broke their kiss, staring at Laslow in shock, but his expression quickly morphed into a curious one as he suddenly took hold of the dancer’s ass in both hands and kneaded it slowly. “O-oh...” Laslow breathed, sparks tripping down his spine and pooling low in his stomach. He was pleasantly surprised further when Saizo brought a thigh to rest between Laslow’s legs and pulled him up against it—the sudden pressure against Laslow’s rapidly growing erection felt incredible. Laslow crushed his lips to Saizo’s to muffle his cry, and he could feel Saizo’s lips curve up in satisfaction. The redhead had always been a quick learner. His hands moved to press against Saizo’s shoulder blades and he used the leverage to grind against Saizo’s thigh, experiencing a moment of triumph when he felt Saizo’s cock press up against his stomach.

Laslow finally had to break the kiss for some much needed oxygen, pulling back and raking his hungry gaze down the absolute tease that was Saizo’s shirt and the strong chest underneath. “Okay, this is coming off,” he muttered in unbidden frustration. His hands took to undoing the ties that kept Saizo’s shirt closed; after freezing for a few moments, Saizo started doing the same to Laslow’s. Laslow continued to be amazed at how much easier it was to remove his Hoshidan garb in comparison to his old Nohrian clothing. Perfect for situations like this. In a matter of seconds, Laslow was successful, and he tossed Saizo’s outer red shirt and long sleeved black one away from them. He shivered pleasantly when Saizo’s callused fingers brushed the indigo fabric of his own shirt down off of his shoulders and arms.

When Saizo didn’t do anything further, he peeked up to see that the redhead was looking down at his newly exposed skin with obvious admiration. Laslow’s body was lean and graceful, flexible, muscles lightly defined. He was by no means weak, but in comparison to the man in front of him...well. Saizo was all whipcord muscles that screamed of lethality and sharp angles that you could probably cut yourself on and oh _gods_ but Laslow wanted to run his hands over every square inch of him. Suddenly realizing that there was little holding him back now from doing just that, he trailed his fingertips down the expanse of Saizo’s torso, marveling at the firm muscles underneath tanned skin.

Despite the way that Saizo arched into his touch appreciatively, his expression was difficult to read. He finally mumbled, “I apologize for the scars. They’re...everywhere.”

Laslow blinked at him, then took one of Saizo’s hands in his. He pulled Saizo’s hand towards him and brushed it down his own chest, his abdomen, his side, so that Saizo could feel the little bumps and lines that spanned his body. “I’ve got plenty of them, too,” he said with a smile. “Do they make me look bad?”

“Never.” Saizo’s tone was more confident than it’d been all night.

“Right answer. And neither do yours.” Laslow brought his hands to frame Saizo’s face, then slowly pulled him down. He looked at the long, diagonal scar that began at Saizo’s forehead and sloped down to end on his right cheek, marring the eyebrow and eyelid between them. Smiling softly, he brushed his lips along the length of it, then kissed over his blind eye.

Both of Saizo’s eyes opened, his face a study in confusion. “What...”

“You’re just gorgeous, is all.” Laslow thought he probably sounded like a sentimental old fool. But Saizo's eyes widened at that, then closed as he let his forehead rest against Laslow's with a long exhale. One of Laslow's hands cupped Saizo's face while the other trailed up to run soothing fingers through burning red hair. They stayed like that for several moments, just holding each other and listening to the other's breathing. Laslow couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so calm.

But it didn’t take him long to remember what they were actually trying to work up to. “I, uh...I think this is the part where we move towards the bed,” he whispered against Saizo’s lips. He could practically feel the heat radiating from the ninja’s face at that.

“Mm. About that.” Saizo pulled back, again looking away. “I don’t think we should.” Laslow panicked. Had he read into this too much? Shit, he shouldn’t have just _assumed_ that Saizo was already wanting to— “I don’t have anything to...use. You know, for preparation.”

Laslow sighed in both irritation and relief. “Gods, you scared me for a second there! Phrasing, Saizo.”

“Oh. ... _Oh_. I see. No, of course I want to—”

“Y-yeah, me, too.”

Saizo looked at him ruefully. “Another time, then.”

“Nope!” Laslow chirped, detangling himself from the other man and darting over to his bag that rested on the low table standing in a corner of their room. After fishing through it impatiently, he returned to Saizo with a bottle that fit almost perfectly in the palm of his hand. “I have this.”

Saizo took it from him, eyeing the unlabeled bottle warily. “Oil. Where did you get this?”

Laslow shrugged. “I came back here a few nights ago and it was sitting just inside the door. I could’ve sworn that I’d locked it, too.”

A pause, and then Saizo’s eye narrowed. “Orochi,” he hissed under his breath.

“Come again?”

“That conniving—ugh, why does she always insist upon sticking her nose into other people’s business?”

Laslow’s head tilted to the side. “I don’t understand. What’s she got to do with this? Did something happen between you and her back when I was getting my things in Nohr?”

“We had a minor altercation,” muttered Saizo. “She pestered me for details regarding our relationship.” He gestured between Laslow and himself, then crossed his arms and looked away. “It bothered me more than I’d prefer to admit, and I had to leave when she began to make...obscene conjectures as to what you and I had done with each other.”

“Ah.” Laslow’s face pinkened. There was something he still didn’t get, though. “Wait, I only got this a few days ago. How could Orochi have known that you were coming home so soon? She could’ve given it to me at any time. Unless...” Laslow’s voice trailed off and he gasped. “Oh, gods, do you think that she _saw_ us doing...whatever?”

Saizo frowned deeply. “Frankly, I’d rather not think about where she prefers to direct her powers of clairvoyance.”

Laslow facepalmed. “Great. Good to know that I’ll never be able to look her in the eye again.” He ran his hand through his hair and looked down at the floor. “Well,” he said, “if she _did_ see this, then I guess it’s up to us to make it happen, right?”

Saizo spluttered. “I don’t think that that’s how divination works.”

“Shh. Just go with it.” Laslow pulled Saizo closer to him by the wrist, bringing him back down for another kiss—less inept than before, but tinged with an impatience and desire that became all the more apparent when Laslow ran his other hand down Saizo’s chest. His fingers unintentionally dragged across one of Saizo’s nipples, making the redhead gasp quietly into the kiss as his hand came around to cradle the back of Laslow’s head.

“I’ll go with it,” Saizo muttered.

“Oh, good.” Without another word, Laslow gave Saizo a firm push backwards. The ninja let out an undignified little squawk of surprise as he landed on his ass on the futon, but his protests were silenced as he was soon met with a lapful of Laslow. “Lie back.” Saizo didn’t budge. “Please?” Saizo still stared up at Laslow wordlessly, and Laslow could feel his false bravado fading quickly. “Come on, humor me.” Saizo let out a little huff, but obeyed, stiffly lying back until his head rested against the pillows. The ninja hummed in appreciation as Laslow dipped to rain kisses down his neck, past his collarbones, down his sternum, letting his hands wander wherever they pleased.

Saizo jolted slightly when he felt one of the dancer’s hands start to tease at the waistband of his trousers, slim fingers dipping beneath and grazing sensitive skin. “What are you—”

“Enjoying myself.”

“Really? Well, I’m, uh...glad.” Laslow laughed quietly against Saizo’s abdomen. “It’s good to know that your mouth has other uses aside from spouting flirtatious come-ons.” Laslow rolled his eyes good naturedly. “But I want to return the favor.”

Laslow looked up, uncomprehending. “Retur—huh?” He wasn’t able to voice anything further as Saizo took him by the hip and flipped him over, reversing their positions. Laslow let out a little squeak in surprise. In that moment, he realized that he really, really liked the way Saizo looked as he gazed down at him with a little grin tugging at his lips. It certainly wasn’t an image that he’d grow tired of.

Laslow flushed a little as he felt Saizo’s hand on his hip trail downwards, fingers hooking over the tops of his shorts and smallclothes. Saizo paused, and Laslow looked up to meet his steady gaze. “If you ever want me to stop, just say so,” he said. “Promise me.”

“O-oh, um, yes, of course,” Laslow replied sheepishly, both admiring and half-resenting how self contained Saizo still was. He wanted to be able to drive the ninja crazy, but this somehow felt...better. “I promise.”

Saizo let out a little sigh in relief. “Good. Hurting you would hurt me, and I won’t allow it to happen.”

“You’re so cute.” Laslow’s smile turned mischievous, and Saizo’s breath hitched when he felt Laslow’s hands come around the back of him and start to push down Saizo’s trousers. As Saizo did the same to Laslow, he noticed that the dancer’s brow had scrunched up in frustration. “Dear gods, I forgot about your underwear. I dunno how to take that thing off.”

“That ‘thing’ is a fundoshi. Very practical.”

“And very complicated. Just get it off!”

“So dramatic.” There was that tone of Saizo’s, the one that sounded like a verbal eye-roll. Laslow secretly liked it. Saizo paused to quickly untie and discard it as well as his trousers, then strip Laslow of his.

Laslow exhaled slowly. “Oil?”

Saizo fumbled next to the bed before grabbing the bottle “Here.”

“All right, let’s do this,” said Laslow with false confidence.

As Saizo’s lubricated finger rubbed against Laslow’s entrance and then slowly, smoothly began to press inward, Laslow made a face at the unfamiliar sensation. It didn’t hurt, per se—just felt strange. He concentrated on keeping his breathing steady as Saizo’s finger took what felt like ages to push all the way in, and Laslow grunted when it withdrew and then pressed in again. Saizo’s gaze kept darting up to check Laslow’s expression, searching for any indication of pain, and, finding none, he continued.

Laslow’s erection started to flag a bit when Saizo was up to two fingers, and his hand came down to lightly palm his cock. Saizo, observant as ever, leaned down to kiss Laslow as he continued to stretch him. When Laslow’s mouth dropped open at the gesture, Saizo’s tongue slid into his mouth and mirrored the steady thrusting of his fingers. Laslow let out a shuddering moan at that, his hips bucking unintentionally in response to the dual sensations.

Laslow hadn’t ever really thought of himself as an impatient person, but Saizo was seriously challenging that opinion. “Come on....” the dancer practically whined. “I’m ready, okay?”

“One more. Just to be sure.” Saizo mouthed at Laslow’s pierced ear, earning a small keen from the dancer.

“F-fine, just—hurry up. Please.” Laslow saw Saizo’s expression shift a bit at that last word, into something more intense. Possessive, even. “Do I have to beg?” Laslow asked, testing his new theory. A low rumble built in the ninja’s chest and Laslow’s eyes widened as he felt a third finger begin to slip past his entrance a bit more quickly than the first two. The initial discomfort of the added intrusion was almost instantly forgotten when Saizo’s fingers brushed past _something_ that punched the breath out of Laslow’s chest. “Holy—” He didn’t have the breath to finish, so he focused on steadying his breathing and cursing the room’s temperature, which had somehow jumped ten degrees. How rude. “O-okay,” he gasped through gritted teeth, “okay, now I’m ready. Saizo, please, I _n-need_ —” His voice was bitten off as he felt Saizo’s fingers withdraw. Laslow couldn’t help but notice that his breaths weren’t the only ones that were unsteady.

“So...how should we, uh...” Saizo said haltingly.

Laslow took pity on him. “I think it’s supposed to hurt less if you’re, um...behind me. Better angle, or something.”

“Then that’s the best option.” Saizo’s hand moved to Laslow’s shoulder as he started to turn the other man over.

Before he could, Laslow laid his hand over Saizo’s and shook his head. “I don’t want to do it like that tonight, though. I want to see you.” Gods, did he really just say that?

Saizo abruptly kissed Laslow to hide his embarrassment, and Laslow couldn’t muffle the little snicker that escaped his mouth. Saizo was adorable. “Are you sure?” he finally said.

“Sure, I’m sure.” Laslow winked. “Who wouldn’t want to look at that gorgeous face?”

“Flirt.”

“You love it.”

“Hmph.” That sounded a little grumpy, but Saizo was doing a poor job of fighting a smile. Laslow waited with barely contained impatience as Saizo upended the rest of the bottle of oil onto his hand and wrapped it around his cock, giving himself a few slick pumps to make sure that he was well lubricated. He glanced down and his face turned crimson when he saw that Laslow was staring at his cock in something that looked akin to reverence. “W-what?” he said defensively.

“...Huh?” Laslow sounded a bit dazed. “Oh, uhh, nothing. This is really just the first time I’ve seen you properly.” He licked his lips unconsciously. “Now I know where all of your confidence comes from.”

Saizo fought to keep from smiling again. “You’re incorrigible.” He came back down to rest above Laslow, supporting his weight on his left arm next to Laslow’s head while his right hand guided his cock to just barely press against Laslow’s entrance. “Relax,” he breathed against Laslow’s lips. Laslow leaned his neck up to kiss Saizo and squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the head of Saizo’s cock begin to push past his rim.

All of the breath in Laslow’s lungs seemed to vanish as Saizo’s cock continued to slide into him at an excruciatingly slow pace. Gods, the heat. And pressure. So much pressure that danced right on the edge of too much. Saizo’s cock wasn’t very long, but the sheer girth of it was turning Laslow’s brain to mush. “Breathe,” Saizo whispered. It wasn’t clear to either one of them whether he was talking to himself or to Laslow. Probably both.

When Saizo was in to the hilt, he made a strangled noise and forced himself to stay still, visibly trembling as he fought back the urge to slam back into Laslow. “Gods,” he hissed through gritted teeth.

Laslow willed his body to not tense up as they waited for him to adjust. Several moments later, Laslow cracked open an eye to peek up at Saizo. “I’m...good,” he muttered, nodding and wrapping his legs around Saizo’s waist. Receiving the permission, Saizo began to slowly draw out and then push back in.

As they went on, Laslow felt like he was going out of his mind. Saizo held him tightly, his arms around Laslow’s back to keep them pressed together as closely as possible as the pace of his thrusts steadily increased. Half-delirious, all Laslow could do was gasp for breath between his muttered ramblings. “Gods, Saizo...keep— _ah_ —going. Please.” Saizo practically _growled_  as his hips snapped forward, and Laslow yelped when he felt the other man’s cock brush against that small spot deep inside of him. Desperately, Laslow tilted his hips so that Saizo’s next thrust jabbed his prostate dead-on. His body jolted almost violently and his head flew back to thump against the futon. “Oh, fuck. _Fuck_ ,” he whispered.

“Language.” Saizo’s mouth latched back onto Laslow’s neck, sucking gently but insistently at the skin there as the vibrations of Laslow’s moans in his throat made his lips tingle.

“It’s your fault, dammit! You’re just...gods.” Laslow’s legs tightened around Saizo’s waist.

“Y-you, too,” Saizo muttered against his skin.

Laslow intended to respond, but was sent reeling again as Saizo’s cock continued to brush against his prostate every few thrusts or so. He wasn’t going to hold out for much longer.

When he came with a final gasp of Saizo’s name, it was with the worry that he’d finished too soon. He was soon assuaged by the fact that it didn’t take Saizo much longer to follow. Laslow moaned at the sensation of Saizo’s cock pulsing within his pliant body, and the ninja stilled as he rode out his orgasm. He almost collapsed on top of Laslow, holding himself with his elbows above the other man. As they stayed like that together and tried to calm their breathing, Laslow idly wondered when he’d stop feeling like he was floating somewhere outside of his own body.

“Are you all right?” Saizo murmured.

“Am...am I dead?” Laslow said faintly, his eyes hazy and unfocused. “Did we die?”

Saizo laughed. A genuine, warm laugh, the kind that made you feel immeasurably happier upon hearing it. “I don’t think so.”

“Oh. Okay.” Laslow made a face at the feeling of Saizo’s softening cock slipping out of him, but was placated with a gentle kiss. He hummed sleepily as Saizo went over to the small wash basin in their room to grab a wet rag and cleaned the two of them up, apologizing for the water’s temperature. When he finished, he shifted the two of them so that they were underneath the blankets.

Laslow sighed, realizing that he probably looked a mess—sweaty and flushed, hair mussed, pulling in uneven breaths through kiss-swollen lips. But Saizo looked at him like he could never tire of it. “S-so was it...” Saizo started.

“Yeah. Even better than I could’ve imagined. And I have. Lots of times.” Laslow moved closer to Saizo so that he could be embraced, but stopped immediately and let out a little squeak. He looked down the length of his body, huffing out a resigned sigh. “Never thought I’d sacrifice my ability to walk for romance’s sake, but I’m always learning new things with you.”

“I’m honored,” Saizo deadpanned.

“Shhh.”

They both chuckled lightly, then Saizo scooted forward to bring Laslow into his arms. “I meant it, though.”

Laslow was already almost asleep. “Hm?” he murmured, not even opening his eyes.

“I’m honored. Knowing that I can come home to you makes me feel like the luckiest man alive.”

Laslow yawned. “That’s nice.”

Saizo smiled as he pressed his lips to the crown of Laslow’s head. “Rest now.”

“‘Kay. G’night.” A beat of silence. Then, “...Saizo.”

“Yes?”

“Next time I’ll show you just how flexible I really am.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Orochi’s a voyeur confirmed~~


End file.
